


О, что за радость нестись вскачь! (простите за каламбур)

by hirasava



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Anal Sex, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Comedy, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-01
Updated: 2015-08-01
Packaged: 2018-04-12 10:09:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4475393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hirasava/pseuds/hirasava
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Бедняга Джон всего два месяца как находится в бурных любовных отношениях со своим соседом – социопатом и немного мудаком, когда приходит приглашение, написанное от руки красивым почерком Мамули Холмс. Она приглашает провести Рождество в семейном особняке, и отказаться невозможно, так что пребывание среди чучел животных, сообщений посредством морзянки и полного отсутствия стыда, которым отличаются все Холмсы, оказывается, вскоре, одним из самых неловких в жизни счастливчика - доктора...</p>
            </blockquote>





	О, что за радость нестись вскачь! (простите за каламбур)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Oh, what fun it is to ride! (no pun intended)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1110883) by [CrackedActress](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrackedActress/pseuds/CrackedActress). 



> Обложка авторства Mrs Who: http://s016.radikal.ru/i337/1506/31/912092d90d43.jpg  
> *Зеленая миля - пол в коридоре, по которому осуждённые отправляются в последний путь, окрашенный в зелёный цвет, отсюда и его прозвище — «Зелёная миля» из одноименного романа Стивина Кинга. Есть экранизация с Томом Хэнксом в главной роли.
> 
> ** Оригинал - Basta così, ragazzi! - дословно "довольно, ребятки!", но у нас ведь есть устоявшееся выражение и я не смогла устоять и не использовать его))

Коронный суп мамули Холмс еще плещется внутри желудка Джона, который садится на кровать, и наклоняется вперед, чтобы снять ботинки, рискуя дополнить роскошный ковер, украшающий пол у подножия кровати, остатками недавнего и обильного ужина. Канун Рождества, и первая годовщина в качестве пары. Джон почти падает от смеха при этой мысли — если бы несколько лет назад ему сказали, что он кончит тем, что влюбится в своего безумного лучшего друга, то, вероятно, он бы умер от смеха. Но – нет, вот он здесь, проводит Рождество в доме, в котором вырос Шерлок, чтобы ближе познакомиться с его семьей. Он сам толкнул брюзжащего недовольством детектива явиться в отчий дом на ужин в Сочельник, потому что они получили приглашение по почте, написанное от руки красивым каллиграфическим почерком. Снедаемый любопытством, он жаждал познакомиться с миссис Холмс, и использовал все аргументы, чтобы убедить Шерлока.

"И оно того стоило", — подумал Джон, снимая свитер и вспоминая вечер, который только что закончился. Вайолет Холмс была подлинной, непреодолимой силой природы: за два часа, которые длился ужин, она не затыкалась больше, чем на несколько секунд, тараторя обо всем на свете, включая неловкие истории о детстве Шерлока и Майкрофта. Кто бы мог подумать, что старший из братьев Холмс был любителем _плюшевых мишек_ до такой степени, что дошел в их коллекционировании до двадцати экземпляров? Но Вайолет не была только бестактной болтушкой. Она приняла его в своем доме как третьего сына, крепко обнимая, а не только подавая ему руку, с особым теплом, которое, очевидно, ни один из ее детей, увы, не унаследовал, даже тот, с которым у него уже несколько месяцев близкие, бурные любовные отношения.

Сразу же после пудинга, Вайолет отправила их всех в постели, словно они были детьми, говоря, что нужно еще упаковать подарки и поместить их в носки, висящие на каминной полке. Она также сшила для Джона отдельный носок, и ему странно было видеть буквы своего имени на клочке ткани, лежащей рядом с теми, на которых были имена Шерлока и Майкрофта, указывающие на принадлежность каждого чулка своему будущему владельцу. Глядя на все это, Джон не мог не улыбаться. Если и есть что-то, что немного приглушает удовлетворение и чувство счастья, которое ощущает Джон в настоящий момент, то это мысль о том, как Вайолет может отреагировать на новость об их с Шерлоком отношениях. Решили (ну, Шерлок решил, выбрав вариант с наибольшей театральностью, впрочем, как обычно) сказать ей на следующий день, после рождественского ужина, когда еда и бренди сделают всех более спокойными и умиротворенными. По этой причине, вместо того, чтобы находиться вместе в удобной, супружеской спальне, Шерлока отправили в его прежнюю детскую комнату, а Джона в комнату для гостей — одной из многих в этом огромном особняке. Не то, чтобы он чувствовал дискомфорт — кровать в его комнате была из массивного дерева, просторная и удобная, пол также деревянный, и, разумеется, покрытый пушистым ковром, кругом хватало зеркал, комодов, столиков, стульев и ламп всех типов и размеров, а также огромный шкаф, который мамуля Холмс рекомендовала заполнить, поскольку срок их пребывания в особняке до сих пор оставался неизвестным, и мог варьироваться от нескольких дней до нескольких недель. В чемодане Джона лежали две пары брюк, столько же свитеров и три рубашки, поэтому он в любом случае не сможет максимально эффективно использовать предоставленное ему пространство в этой комнате. Старые привычки отмирают с трудом, а Джон к роскоши не привык.

Громкий шум, доносящийся сверху, прерывает поток мыслей Джона, заставляя его подпрыгнуть. Кажется, что в комнате над ним кто-то лупит палкой об пол, и Джон, навострил уши, прислушиваясь. Три резких и быстрых удара сменяются более медленными и слабыми. Пауза. Еще два удара, на этот раз быстрых. Пауза. Быстрые удары. Пауза. Сразу после этого другие, медленные, и, наконец, еще один короткий. Пауза. Два последних коротких удара, и, наконец, тишина. После нескольких секунд, последовательность ударов возобновляется, и Джон встает на ноги, оглядываясь вокруг, и начиная ощущать смутное раздражение. Откуда, черт возьми, этот шум, и что он означает? Когда последовательность начинается снова, в третий раз, Джон открывает ящик стола, чтобы найти лист бумаги. Ему удается записать последние два такта из последовательности ударов, и он ожидает, когда удары начнутся снова, чтобы записать все. Закончив, он несколько секунд смотрит на лист, чтобы интерпретировать результат, и издает удивленный свист.

— Азбука Морзе, — вполголоса бормочет Джон, пытаясь понять предполагаемое сообщение. — Шерлок, — добавляет он, подняв на секунду глаза к потолку, убежденный, что это не может быть никто другой.

Он пишет букву под соответствующим символом, и слово, которое в итоге складывается, заставляет его улыбаться, как идиоту, глядя в листок.

_Приди._

Опустив лист, он достает мобильный телефон из кармана джинсов, и быстро набирает смс:  
 _  
«Я слишком ленив, чтобы отстукивать тебе ответ морзянкой, да еще мне жаль люстру на потолке. Не думаю, что Мамуля будет счастлива, если я ее расколочу, честно говоря. Что ты имеешь в виду своим „Приди“?»_

Едва Джон нажал на „enter“, удары сверху прекращаются, и установившуюся тишину нарушает знакомый звук входящего сообщения на телефоне Шерлока. Зная, насколько консультирующий детектив быстро набирает текст на сенсорном экране, Джон знает, что ответ не придется долго ждать.

_„Мне скучно. Приходи в мою комнату, она точно над твоей. SH“_   
_  
„Я не могу прийти к тебе в комнату. Что я скажу твоей матери, если столкнусь с ней? Мы решили рассказать ей о нас завтра“._

_„Не имеет никакого значения. Немедленно приходи, третья дверь направо, как только поднимешься по лестнице. SH“_

Джон включает блокировку экрана, вздыхает, и запускает руку в волосы. Что может быть хуже, мучающегося от скуки в одиночестве Шерлока в ночь Рождества? Наверное, только Майкрофт Холмс, который узнает обо всем, и проникает в спальню младшего брата, через узкое окно.

_„Ты всегда можешь сказать, что заблудился, пытаясь найти ванную комнату. SH“_

_„У меня ванная примыкает к комнате“._   
_  
„Знаю, я не дурак. Мамуля все равно поймет, что ты врешь, что бы ты ни придумал. Так что приходи. SH“_

Осознание собственной обреченности уходит на второй план, по сравнению с желанием удовлетворить просьбу Шерлока и пойти к нему в комнату. Потому что, черт возьми, еще слишком рано, чтобы спать и, к сожалению для его жалкой жизни, компания Шерлока — самое приятное, о чем он может думать в настоящий момент.  
 _  
„Я зайду только на десять минут. Не больше“._

Он, как можно быстрее, снова надевает свитер и обувь, убирает телефон в карман и бежит к двери, автоматически переходя в режим скрытности, используя навыки бывшего солдата. Он скользит в тишине, глядя направо и налево и улыбается, как только понимает, что кругом никого не видно. Тишина также стоит в той стороне, куда он должен направиться, и Джон ускоряет шаг, чтобы добраться до лестницы. Ступень, еще одна и еще, дыхание прерывистое, ноги слегка подгибаются от недавнего чрезмерно сытного ужина, он прикладывает все больше и больше усилий, чтобы двигаться дальше. Наконец, Джон достигает верхнего этажа и торжествующе констатирует полное отсутствие движения и шума на нем. Он идет по коридору, затем остановиться напротив третьей двери справа, которая специально оставлена приоткрытой. Джон в последний раз оглядывается по сторонам, прежде чем открыть ее, и толкает дверь ладонью. Сильный запах формалина сразу же ударяет в ноздри.

— Входи и закрой дверь, — требовательный и скучающий голос Шерлока исходит из угла полутемной комнаты, освещенной только слабым светом уличного фонаря, падающим из окна.

Когда остальной мир остается отрезанным закрытой дверью, Шерлок включает свет и то, что видит Джон, заставляет вскрикнуть от удивления.

— Я понятия не имею, почему удивлен, увидев, что твоя комната выглядит как музей. Ведь было бы более странным узреть в ней плюшевые игрушки и лошадку-качалку, если честно.

Джон, открыв рот, осматривает полки, которые забиты многочисленными чучелами животных, стол завален стаканами и колбами, центрифугой и микроскопом, а в огромных витринах видны засушенные насекомые, уютно украшающие стены. Всюду книги: они выглядывают из шкафа, ящиков, и — надо же! — из-под кровати. В комнате установлен даже телескоп, у окна, и Джон, указывая на него, пораженно говорит, подняв бровь:

— Ты всегда говорил, что астрономия — это пустая трата времени!

Шерлок сидит в углу на странном, покрытом какими-то наростами стуле, на нем его обычный синий халат. Должно быть он действительно его любит, раз не может расстаться с ним даже на день.

— Конечно, нет, я только удалил это, ибо предупреждал о необходимости хранить более важные вещи в своем мозгу.

— Это астролябия? — спрашивает Джон пораженно подойдя к интересному, сферическому инструменту, прислоненному к комоду.

— Я сам ее построил, — с досадой отвечает Шерлок, подняв глаза к потолку, когда видит, как Ватсон открывает слишком знакомую деревянную коробку.

— Нарды! — восклицает Джон, разглядывая содержимое, и Шерлок не может обойтись без того, чтобы не начать вздыхать и жестикулировать, тем самым давая понять Джону насколько он раздражен.

— Если это неслыханное любопытство — способ наказать меня за то, что, как ты любишь говорить, я никогда и ничего не рассказываю тебе о моем детстве… — начинает бормотать он, но Джон прерывает его.

— Играешь в нарды? Я чемпион! Не говори мне, что я обнаружил у нас общую черту, не могу поверить в это!

Брови Шерлока скептически поднимаются.

— Я был чемпионом в нардах, Джон Ватсон.

Они обмениваются взглядами, которые искрят вызовом, и Джон издает презрительный смешок.

— Мне очень жаль, Шерлок Холмс, но даже твой гениальный ум не в состоянии сравниться с моими удивительными способностями в этом деле.

— Прости мне мой скептицизм.

Тон Шерлока невероятно раздражает. В нем так и слышится обычное „не знаю твоя глупость меня раздражает или забавляет“.

— Мы можем немедленно проверить, кто из нас двоих настоящий чемпион, — голос Джона сочится вызовом и азартом, и он тут же забывает о своем обещании оставаться в комнате Холмса всего несколько минут. Эти моменты его отношений с Шерлоком, от которых он никогда не сможет отказаться: улыбки, периодические детские склоки, смех, после того, как они обмениваются шутками, которые понятны и смешны только для них двоих. Несмотря на невозможный характер Шерлока, риск, который является неотъемлемой частью их жизней и жуткий кризис идентичности, который Джону пришлось преодолеть, чтобы принять свои чувства к детективу, их отношения не потеряли легкости той первой ночи в прихожей дома 221, когда они смеялись, как идиоты, после преследования такси, и преодоления Бог знает только, скольки дорог.

— Не заинтересован, — отклонил предложение, Шерлок, делая вид, что не видит торжествующую улыбку Джона перед его кажущейся капитуляцией. — Ты можешь прекратить изучать мою комнату, словно это детская площадка? Мне скучно, говорю тебе.

— Те кости, настоящие? — Джон проигнорировал надоедающее нытье Шерлока, обнаружив настоящие человеческие кости, выставленные в специальной витрине, вместе с каким-то редким минералом, и небольшим метеоритом, который плавал в какой-то жидкости неопределенного цвета в пузатом флаконе. Джон опрометчиво открывает ящик, на котором желтой, облезшей краской написано „Внимание“, когда внезапно тишину огромного дома пронзает крик.

— Ах, Джо-о-ун! Еще! Сильнее!!!

Джон подпрыгивает и рефлекторно закрывает ящик слишком резко, а потому — сильно, заставляя его отлететь в сторону мебели с оглушительным шумом. Рассыпая проклятия сквозь зубы, он посмотрел на Шерлока, который все еще сидел на стуле с обычным невозмутимым выражением легкой скуки, как и до этого.

— Что, черт возьми, ты творишь?! — шипит Джон, в мгновение ока, оказываясь около мерзавца, при этом стараясь двигаться как можно тише.

— Мне кажется это очевидно — привлекаю внимание!

— Но зачем нужно было орать _подобные вещи_?! Теперь подумают, что мы…

Джон не успел сформулировать концепцию того, _что именно_ о них подумают, ибо кто-то начал стучаться в дверь, и ему кажется, что вся кровь отхлынула от его лица. Он смотрит на Шерлока широко открытыми глазами, в поисках помощи, но получает только пожатие плечами.

Еб*ть. В голове чередуются всевозможные ругательства, абсолютно безыскусные, потому что не было времени на особую изобретательность, а также множество потенциальных тайников, чтобы спрятаться. Пока Шерлок встает и лениво идет к двери, Джон открывает дверцу шкафа и тут же ее закрывает, чтобы не быть погребенным под лавиной скомканной одежды.

„Да, не похоже, что я здесь помещусь“, — пронеслось в голове Джона.

Он бросается под кровать, чтобы обнаружить, что все свободное место под ней уже занято сотней книг, пыльных и заплесневевших.

„Господи, мне конец, “ — думает он, и, наконец, в порыве творческого вдохновения, снимает с кровати объемное одеяло и ложится поверх простыней, завернувшись в него. Как раз вовремя, поскольку он сразу же слышит голос Майкрофта Холмса, доносящийся до него от двери, и отчетливо различимый даже через многочисленные слои ткани.

„Слава Тебе, Боже, что я не дотянул даже до 170 сантиметров, “ — думает Джон.

— Ради бога, Шерлок! — шипит старший из братьев Холмс, — вы что, не в состоянии сдержаться до вашего возвращения в Лондон? Вы не должны причинять беспокойства _подобного рода_ мамуле.

— Не понимаю, о чем ты.

Ба-бах! Дверь закрывается с глухим стуком, и Джон зажимает рот рукой, чтобы сдержать неизбежный смех. О, он бы многое отдал, чтобы увидеть лицо Майкрофта в этот момент.

— Твоя идея спрятаться была поистине отчаянной, — не скрывая веселья говорит Шерлок, внезапно оказавшись под одеялом, которым обернулся Джон. Небольшое пространство кровати и скованность из-за одеяла заставляют их вцепиться друг в друга.

— Она была хорошей, поскольку это ты начал выкрикивать непристойности.

Джон напрягается, когда чувствует руки Шерлока на своем животе, и еще больше — когда рука замирает, — «Бога ради, зачем ты напялил свитер?! — и начинает рисовать круги на его груди, невероятно сладко.

— Что? — резко спрашивает Шерлок, почувствовав его напряжение.

Джон не знает, что ответить, потому что на самом деле в этом жесте нет ничего странного, учитывая, что они вместе. А вот то, что он исходит от Шерлока, тревожит, потому что, если быть честными, когда они приняли то, что их отношения выходят за пределы простой дружбы и их тянет друг к другу, в целом, изменилось очень мало. Это как если бы этап „друзья и товарищи по приключениям“ прыгнул на этап „секс“ не пересекаясь друг с другом.

Их отношения всегда одинаковы: они берутся за дело, спорят по поводу расходов, смеются над Майкрофтом, но затем идут домой и ложатся в постель, и большую часть времени — когда Шерлок в настроении, учитывая, насколько невероятно он капризен — занимаются сексом. Не то, чтобы секс не был чудесным, или Джон не знал, что-то, что они чувствуют друг к другу — важно и глубоко, но обнимашки и нежности никогда не были включены в это. Они не та пара, которая проводит вечер обжимаясь на диване, к тому же, тот факт, что большую часть времени Шерлок невыносим, и Джон мечтает двинуть ему, нисколько не помогает.

— Не думал, что ты склонен к объятиям под одеялом.

Может быть, лучше остановиться на желании вмазать ему.

— Мне скучно.

Тон Шерлока напоминает капризного ребенка, и Джон не может удержаться от улыбки.

— И ты считаешь, что объятия помогут тебе почувствовать себя лучше? Это что-то новенькое.

— Смотря _какие_ объятия… — рука Шерлока от груди Джона медленно перемещается вниз, пока не сжимает ширинку на брюках.

— Шерлок…! — протестует Джон, хватая его за запястье, — мы не будем заниматься сексом, пока твоя мама готовит внизу пудинг, а твой брат готов кинуться тарабанить в нашу дверь от малейшего шума! И потом, мы в комнате, где ты провел свое детство, а еще, Господи, тут, по крайней мере, десять мертвых животных, которые пялятся на меня своими мертвыми глазами в этот момент!

— Это не логично, Джон. Ты не можешь сейчас их видеть, поскольку лежишь под одеялом.

— О, спасибо за разъяснение, я поражен твоей способностью распознавать иронию… — Джон не успевает закончить фразу, потому что Шерлок высвобождает запястье и начинает расстегивать джинсы любовника.

— Шерлок, нет! Если тебе скучно, давай что-то еще… сыграем в нарды!

Слова Джона остаются без ответа, потому что Шерлок за секунду вытаскивает его возбужденный член из боксеров и начинает ласкать. Джон вздрагивает, когда длинные и холодные пальцы касаются горячей кожи, и сквозь зубы ругается.

— Не думаю, что ты предпочтешь нарды оральному сексу.

Шерлок опирается на локти и привстает, адресовывая ему полный самодовольства взгляд.

— Дерьмо, — только и успевает воскликнуть Джон, прежде чем Шерлок, наклоняясь над ним, касается губами кончика члена. Он быстро лижет его, не переставая ехидно улыбаться, и какой-то частью мозга, Джон еще осознает, что, нет, он должен сдержаться, но когда рот Шерлока открывается, и тепло окутывает его, рациональное мышление мгновенно ускользает. Он закрывает глаза и стонет, слишком поздно вспоминая, что нужно прикрыть рукой рот, чтобы его никто не услышал. Шерлок останавливается, и смотрит на него краем глаза, его губы все еще в сантиметре от члена Джона.

— Ты все еще _хочешь сыграть в нарды_ , Джон? Я могу сходить за ними, если ты попросишь меня, — шепчет он с изнурительной медлительностью, явно наслаждаясь эффектом, который оказывает его горячее дыхание на кожу Джона. Ватсона трясет, одна рука сжимает простыню, а другая прижимается ко рту в отчаянной попытке быть тихим. Рациональное мышление снова проявляется на периферии мозга, и он кивает, убирая руку от рта, чтобы сказать Шерлоку, что не хочет увидеть, как мамуля Холмс прибежит на его стоны и узрит голову своего сына, расположившуюся между ног Джона. И мысль, что Майкрофт может войти в любое время в дверь, которая не закрывается на ключ, безусловно, должна ослабить возбуждение. Тем не менее, образ Шерлока склонившегося над ним, с влажными от слюны губами, спутанными волосами и красными пятнами на шее, длинной и белой, является невероятно мощным афродизиаком, и его разум не может в данный момент воспринимать это спокойно. Джон остается полностью неподвижным, парализованный невозможностью принять решение. Или, возможно, его тело _уже решило,_ что не планирует встать и оттолкнуть Шерлока. Последний понимает, что другой нуждается в небольшом стимуле, и тогда он начинает медленно облизывать покрасневшие губы с невероятной чувственностью, увлажняя их еще больше.

„Черт тебя подери, Шерлок“.

Джон выдыхает в ладонь, хлопнув другой рукой по простыне, признавая свое катастрофическое поражение.

— Попроси меня не останавливаться, Джон, — голос Шерлока, еще более низкий, чем обычно, и это еще один тяжелый удар по джонову самоконтролю. Любовник смотрит на него, не мигая.

— Не останавливайся, Боже, продолжай, или я убью тебя!

Как только Джон произнес последнее слово, рот Шерлока снова окутывает его. Рука Джона сжимается в кулак, в который он впивается зубами, в отчаянной попытке не стонать, но это невыполнимая миссия, поскольку рядом губы, которые двигаются по его коже. И они делают это довольно хорошо, что удивительно, учитывая скудный опыт их владельца в области секса. Джон ощущает близкий оргазм, и готовится прокусить до крови свою руку, чтобы не закричать, когда Шерлок снова останавливается. Проводит ладонями по его телу и кладет голову на плечо Джона, касаясь губами его уха.

— Я не хочу, чтобы ты кончил прямо сейчас, — и его голос звучит почти капризно.

Джон убирает кулак ото рта, пытаясь прояснить голову, но, к сожалению, в ней слишком шумит.

— О, боже, Шерлок, давай быстрее! — шипит он сквозь зубы, — мы даже не закрыли дверь на ключ!

Шерлок полностью игнорирует его протесты и продолжает тереться об него, как кошка, накрывая губы Джона. Он вовлекает его в поцелуй, медленно, почти невыносимо, и Джон ощущает на языке свой собственный вкус. Когда, черт возьми, он стал делать эти вещи? Это кажется ему немного отвратительным, и, в самом деле, не самое приятное, что он когда-либо испытывал, и все же нельзя сказать, что это, каким-то образом, не интригует. Просто, когда он начинает участвовать в поцелуе, Шерлок снова тянет его обратно, разрывая касание губ.

— Как правило, во время секса люди пытаются подарить удовольствие другому, Шерлок, а не постоянно обламывают его! — протестует бедный Джон, дойдя до отчаяния.

— Джон… — говорит Шерлок, полностью игнорируя его вмешательство и облизывая ухо любовника. — Джон… — повторяет он голосом еще более низким.

Вышеупомянутый Джон хотел бы рассердиться, но проклятое ухо является одним из его слабых мест, и он тает, не в состоянии сделать ничего, чтобы предотвратить это.

— Я приготовился для тебя заранее. Мне было скучно. Ты хочешь меня?

Легкость, с которой Шерлок произносит эти слова, в сочетании с его образом: обнаженный, раскинувшийся на кровати, избавляющийся от… _скуки_ , могут довести его до оргазма на месте. Тут же появляются другие изображения, где он сам присоединяется к Шерлоку… Когда, наконец, виртуальное гей-порно, прокручивающееся в его голове останавливается, он вспоминает о Холмсах, разгуливающих по дому, и идея не кажется уже такой заманчивой.

— Я бы очень хотел, но поверь мне, это очень плохая идея, — говорит Джон, целуя любовника в лоб.

Но Шерлок, не был бы собой, если бы довольствовался половиной и отказался от замысла.

— Джооооон… — выдыхает он снова, почти мурлыча — что за нелепость, он уже два раза сравнил его с кошкой? — и трется своим бедром о его все еще возбужденный член.

— Нет, Шерлок, — Джон подивился своей стойкости перед этим настоящим штурмом.

— Знай, что я не позволю тебе достигнуть оргазма.

Рука Шерлока опускается на эрекцию Джона, пережимая ее.

— Что ты принял сегодня?

— Ничего из того, что ты имеешь в виду, — хихиканье Шерлока превращается в смех.

— Это шантаж, ты понимаешь?

— Отлично.

Джон должен послать все к черту и вернуться в свою комнату, но уже знает, что битва проиграна в самом начале. Шерлок всегда получает то, что хочет, по-хорошему ли, или по-плохому, (второе чаще), всеми неправдами, а Джон, безусловно, глупо и неизбежно влюблен. Результат этих двух грустных фактов — один, вполне предсказуемый: Джон опрокидывает его на кровать и берет контроль над ситуацией, целуя Шерлока страстно, с энтузиазмом, и почти с гневом.

— Если попробуешь пикнуть, в то время как мы это делаем, я тебя убью, — предупреждает он, накрывая рот Шерлока рукой, чтобы заткнуть его, если станет слишком шумным.

Шерлок адресовывает ему улыбку мужчины, томящегося по сексу с женщиной, и протягивает руку к прикроватной тумбочке, чтобы взять бутылочку смазки из ящика.

— Эта часть — наследие мертвых животных, или ты засунул ее туда недавно?

Джон протягивает руку, чтобы взять смазку, но Шерлок отводит свою руку в сторону от него, словно бутылку водки от пятилетнего ребенка.

-Я сам, — выпаливает он почти раздраженно, — в последний раз ты был невероятно медленным, с замашками доктора. Если я захочу ректальный осмотр в больнице, то, спасибо, обязательно обращусь по адресу.

Джон не может удержаться от смеха, он зажимает рот, и благодарит небо за то, что, несмотря на их отношения, несколько измененные, в общем, они все те же. Они могут оскорблять друг друга, спорить, и быть, идиотами, как если бы по-прежнему были всего лишь друзьями.

Шерлок начинает раздеваться, превращая это действо почти в театральное представление, пока не остается полностью обнаженным, сидя перед Ватсоном. Тогда Джон сбрасывает с кровати громоздкое одеяло и смотрит на руку Шерлока, обильно покрытую смазкой, которую тот отводит за спину. После нескольких минут полного замешательства, рука, вновь появляется и опускается на эрекцию Джона, лаская ее и возбуждая. Джон делает то же самое с, по-прежнему, мягким членом Шерлока, и несколько минут они молча возбуждают друг друга. Джон ощущает, как член Шерлока наливается под его ладонью — это то, к чему Джон до сих пор еще не привык, и Шерлок улыбается, веселясь от этого очевидного смущения. Затем он нависает над Джоном, устраиваясь на его бедрах, как наездник на лошади, так, чтобы видеть его глаза, и, помогая себе рукой, опускается на член любовника. На миг они оба закрывают глаза и остаются неподвижными — один привыкая к контакту, другой ко вторжению, до тех пор, пока становится невозможным терпеть, желая большего и насыщенного. Джон кладет руки на бедра Шерлока, впиваясь пальцами в белоснежную кожу, не отводя глаз от его лица, чтобы уловить малейшие изменения его выражения. Сначала толчки медленные и глубокие, но вот они становятся все более и более короткими и частыми. Шерлок активно подается вверх и вниз. От быстрого темп нарастает до бешеного, и вскоре они уже не могут контролировать свое дыхание, рваное и шумное, кровать громко колотит о стену с каждым толчком.

— Шерлок…, — бормочет Джон, задыхаясь, — мы слишком шумим, мы должны замедлиться…

— Не смей останавливаться прямо сейчас.

Джон смещает бедра Шерлока, чтобы изменить угол проникновения, и в ответ получает тихий стон, длинный и острый. Он хочет заткнуть ему рот, но руки заняты тем, что хаотично двигаются вверх и вниз по его бедрам, и, если он сейчас переместит их, то нарушит все в одночасье. Несчастная деревянная кровать не выдерживает надругательства над собой и протестующе жутко скрипит с каждым толчком. Ни Джон, ни Шерлок не обращают на это ни малейшего внимания: они близки к оргазму и движутся все быстрее и быстрее. Когда Шерлок понимает, что Джон близок к кульминации, то касается своего члена, намереваясь кончить вместе с любовником. Джон на секунду задумывается, что это, безусловно, очень романтично, но потом вообще перестает думать о чем бы то ни было, когда его накрывают первые волны оргазма. Шерлок кончает, выплескиваясь себе на руку и на грудь Джона, с задушенным вскриком „О, боже“, и невероятным усилием, в последний раз вжимает себя в него.

В тот момент, когда с приглушенным всхлипом происходит последний толчок, кровать скрипит особенно оглушительно. Это — лебединая песня: вместе с сумасшедшим стуком, кровать едва не разламывается. Доски спинки играют вничью против стены, удар сотрясает полки, на которых выставлены чучела животных, возвышающиеся над головами расслабившейся парочки. Бренные останки небольшого животного, возможно, енота, в частности его хвост, приземляются на Шерлока, когда Джон тянет его на себя. Голова енота падает на голову Шерлока, и сползает ему на грудь, а хвост виснет на шее, наподобие воротника.

Через минуту наступает полная тишина, прерываемая только редким эхом недавнего шумного дыхания. Глядя на распростертого Шерлока, голого и грязного, одетого только в хвост бедного забальзамированного образчика искусства таксидермии, словно это меховой воротник, с выражением неподдельного недоумения на лице, Джон не может сдержать смех. Шерлок присоединяется к веселью, и оба громко смеются, не в силах остановиться, схватившись за живот и бока и закрыв глаза, до тех пор, пока дыхания не перестает хватать, и недавние забавы не напоминают о том, что сил у них больше ни на что не остается.

— О, боже, Шерлок, что мы наделали…, — бормочет Джон прикрывая рукой лицо, — боюсь, нас услышали даже за английским каналом.

— Тогда мне стоило стонать и ругаться по-французски…

Они опять засмеялись, как два идиота, прижимаясь обнаженными телами друг к другу. Неловкость уже исчезла.

Когда затихает смех, Джон сдвигает Шерлока и оба пытаются с переменным успехом собрать по кусочкам кровать, но быстро отказываются от этой идеи из-за невозможности сделать хоть что-нибудь, требующее усилий.

— Скажи мне, что Майкрофт не колотил все это время в нашу дверь, — умоляюще проговорил Джон.

— Его не было, он все это время провел в бункере за работой. Вел переговоры с ЦРУ.

— У вас есть бункер?

— Очевидно.

— Тогда, может быть, в следующий раз мы займемся сексом там?

Две улыбки одинаковые и немного глупые, оказываются на их лицах. Они расслаблены и довольны, не желая прерывать это разговорами. Наконец, Джон подходит к двери и произносит:

— Пожалуйста, придумай что-нибудь на завтра. Эксперимент пошел не так… или еще что-то в этом роде.

Шерлок смотрит на него, как будто тот говорит на неизвестном ему языке.

— Бесполезно. Они уже поняли, что произошло.

— Ох, я уже забыл, что вы, _Холмсы_ , не простые смертные.

Джон поднимает глаза к потолку и кладет руку на ручку двери, готовый улизнуть как можно быстрее, но Шерлок хватает его за руку, останавливая.

— Что?

Шерлок кусает нижнюю губу, и явно хочет что-то сказать. Брови его нахмурены, на лбу появляются морщинки, но ни одного слова не срывается с его губ. Возможно, он хотел поблагодарить его за прекрасный вечер? Отпустить какой-нибудь комментарий по поводу его отличной физической формы? Или подразнить его? Джон не знает, потому что Шерлок остается немым, глядя на него широко раскрытыми глазами. Внезапно он краснеет. Если бы Джон не видел это своими глазами, то сказал бы, что это невозможно, но вот он, Шерлок Холмс, ледяной консультирующий детектив-социопат и немного мудак, краснеет, глядя прямо на него.

— Спокойной ночи, — шепчет Шерлок, коротко целуя его в губы, а затем возвращается на свой стул, притаившийся в углу комнаты.

Джон улыбается, пытаясь вложить в эту улыбку все то, что чувствует, но никогда не произнесет вслух, потому что это сложно, потому что они англичане, потому что он и Шерлок так устроены — и молча выходит из комнаты.

***

Чувства, которые испытывает Джон при пробуждении — усталость и следом, смущение. Он готов отдать все что имеет, — чего на самом деле не так уж много, если честно — чтобы не быть вынужденным спуститься вниз и позавтракать с Холмсами. При мысли об остром, строгом взгляде Майкрофта, мечущего стрелы сарказма, что, безусловно, неизбежно полетят в адрес его с Шерлоком вчерашнего… _уединения_ , заставляло судорожно скручиваться желудок. Как воспримет все мамуля Холмс — тоже отличный вопрос. Джон проклинает себя за то, что пошел у Шерлока на поводу и не настоял на том, чтобы сообщить ей, что они пара сразу, не дожидаясь следующего дня, так что сейчас они могли бы пропустить хотя бы эту часть с объяснениями и сразу перейти к извинениям за то, что были слишком шумными. Он собирается как можно медленнее, и пытается отложить момент, который кажется ему самым неприятным во всей его жизни, но когда ботинки обуты, рубашка застегнута, а волосы причесаны так аккуратно, как не были уже несколько лет до этого, он не находит больше аргументов в пользу промедления.

Тогда Джон направляется к двери, шагом осужденного на смерть, который проходит по зеленой миле*, стараясь двигаться как можно тише. Он спускается по лестнице и приходит в столовую. Шерлок, Майкрофт и Вайолет выстроились перед накрытым столом, и Джон проклинает себя за то, что так долго собирался с мужеством.

Наступает тишина, и три пары чертовых холмсовских глаз впиваются в несчастного доктора, и он, мать твою, сорокалетний мужик, не может обойтись без того, чтобы не заалеть, думая о том, что все его мысли и метания уже отобразились на лице, и очевидно просканированы этими умниками. Но сорок лет, в конце концов, не мелочь, а Джон был солдатом и знает, как реагировать в стрессовых ситуациях.

— С Рождеством! — громогласно восклицает он с широкой лучезарной улыбкой, перед тем, как перевести взгляд на стол. — Вайолет, Вы действительно превзошли себя этим завтраком!

Судя по количеству и разнообразию блюд, можно сказать, что он был рассчитан, по крайней мере, на десять голодных сотрапезников. На столе стояли тарелки, наполненные блинчиками, круассанами с начинкой и кексами. Фруктовые корзины, по крайней мере, пять видов хлеба, приправленных специями, ошеломляющее количество каши и омлета.

— Угощайся, Джон! Если ты не попробуешь хотя бы по кусочку каждого блюда, я буду вынуждена воспринять это как личное оскорбление!

Мамуля Холмс подмигнула ему и указала на стул слева от него. Майкрофт и Шерлок сели рядом друг с другом с такими лицами, словно в непосредственной близости от них расположилось отвратительное гигантское насекомое. Поэтому, они старались не смотреть друг на друга даже краем глаза.

Джон вздыхает и присаживается, робко начиная верить, что все проигнорируют события ночи. Майкрофт, в конце концов, не захочет расстраивать свою мать. В обед он и Шерлок скажут, что они пара, она порадуется за них, и все будет прекрасно. Да, к тому моменту, как Джон переходит к шоколадным кексам, он более чем уверен в этом.

— Я вижу, что ты голоден, дорогой. Шерлок, должно быть, утомил тебя этой ночью.

Абсолютно неуместная, как теперь стало ясно, надежда, полностью уничтожена в эту секунду, и Джон, давится и начинает кашлять, колотя себя в грудь. Он уже представил себе заголовки некрологов о его смерти: _„Бывший военный врач умирает, задохнувшись от слишком большого куска шоколадного кекса, в то время как он узнает, что его недо-свекровь в курсе того, что он занимался сексом с ее младшим сыном в ночь перед Рождеством в ее собственном доме“._ Немного чересчур, на самом деле.

Когда ему удается избежать удушения, Джон, с выпученными глазами, и красный, как рак, бросает взгляд на Шерлока, который, к его изумлению (возможно даже слишком большому), выглядит спокойным, глядя на него со снисходительной улыбкой на лице. Майкрофт поджал узкие губы, скривившись, словно проглотил лимон.

— Я прошу прощения, — едва бормочет сквозь кашель Джон, а Вайолет понимающе улыбается.

— Я не голоден, — заявляет Шерлок напыщенно, отодвигая блюдо почти пренебрежительным жестом.

— В самом деле? Тем не менее, ваши действия ночью, должны были пробудить аппетит даже у тебя! — щебечет миссис Холмс, снова подмигивая, на этот раз, безусловно, более озорно.

Бедняга Джон просто не успел еще больше покраснеть в ответ на эту фразу Вайолет, поскольку Шерлок решил сказать свое слово.

— Видишь ли, мамуля, для того, чтобы я обессилел и проголодался, необходимо больше, чем-то, что мы делали ночью с Джоном.

— С каким рвением ты выставляешься, Шерлок! — последовал возмущенный комментарий Майкрофта.

— Это имеет отношение к сексу. Не пугайся, Майкрофт.

Ухмылка Шерлока бесподобна.

— В детской комнате, где прошло твое детство, в то время как наша мать готовила рождественский обед этажом ниже! — продолжал наступать брат, усугубляя свои слова тоном и выражением лица.

— _Двумя_ этажами ниже, и я думаю, что не нужно, чтобы мама знала, что две недели назад, когда она гостила в Эдинбурге у миссис Маклаклан, ты развлекался в _родительской постели_ с неким детективом- инспектором, который носит фамилию Лестрейд.

Джон в ужасе открывает рот, и на миг надеется, что Шерлок пришел к неправильному выводу, но недовольство проступившее на лице Майкрофта, приравнивается к реальной исповеди.

— Баста, карапузики**! Вы что, не видите, что приводите в смущение нашего гостя?

Вайолет ласково гладит Джона по щеке, и он серьезно рискует снова покраснеть. Он не знает, что сказать и как сказать, а также, должен ли вообще что-то говорить. Его мозг, к сожалению, в данный момент занимают отвратительные изображения Майкрофта, занимающегося сексуальной деятельностью с Лестрейдом. Он решает изобразить извинение, и прочищает горло, прежде чем начать говорить.

— Я… я извиняюсь, Вайолет, мне очень, очень жаль, я и Шерлок… мы решили сказать Вам после рождественского обеда, но…

— Жаль? — мамуля Холмс залилась смехом, громким и безудержным, весело глядя на него. — Милый, дорогой, я заметила, что вы двое влюблены в тот момент, когда только переступили порог этого дома! Только я не знала, объяснились ли вы друг с другом, или нет, и я очень, очень рада узнать, что вы уже познали друг друга в библейском смысле!

Джон сдерживает внезапное желание упасть лицом в кашу. Если бы Шерлок его фактически не заставил (или, вернее, _убедил_ достаточно вескими аргументами) заняться с ним сексом, сейчас он не находился бы в этой ситуации. Он смотрит в глаза любовника сужеными глазами, пытаясь передать тому взглядом свое желание убить его. Он надеется, что дедуктивных способностей Шерлока хватит, чтобы вычислить это.

И вдруг до Джона начинает доходить, что Шерлок вовсе не собирался рассказывать матери о том, что они вместе. Он просто думал, что она сама догадается, и все прошло так, как он и предполагал.

Улыбка Шерлока становится шире, когда он видит недоумение на лице Джона.

— У нас с мамулей общая склонность к прямоте в общении, Джон, а также молчаливом взаимопонимании.

— Что ты имеешь в виду, дорогой? — вмешивается Вайолет, подняв брови.

— Джон верил, что я действительно объявлю о _нашей помолвке_ после рождественского обеда, — объясняет Шерлок, как будто говорит о ребенке, или обделенным природой умом, который не в силах разобраться в своих желаниях и мыслях. Уши Джона пылают, и в этот раз — от гнева, а не смущения.

Вайолет, кажется, расстроенной, и яростно качает головой.

— Шерлок, не возражай своему _мужу_! Это приводит к семейным ссорам и разладу в отношениях. Немедленно извинись!

Когда Шерлок поднимает глаза к небу и поспешно бормочет: „извини“, Джон слабо пытается протестовать:

— Не - муж! Я — не муж и мы не…

— Скоро! — восклицает мамуля Холмс, в очередной раз подмигивая ему, и Джон про себя думает, что _трое Холмсов_ , безусловно, слишком много, чтобы выдержать простому смертному.


End file.
